Darkened Hunger
by Barnzulla
Summary: After the events of Alamos Town Darkrai has been slowly losing his strength and the only way to get it back is by a way he hates most. Rated M for some Brutal lemons in pt 2
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the side story plot I thought up of.

( ) will indicate thoughts

_Author notes:_

_I was originally gonna make this a one-shot but due to work (84 hour week,sucks) I have to make this into a 2 part story. I'm going to release this first part and get the second out here in the upcoming weeks. I'll only have an hour a day if that to work on it. So with out a further adieu._

Darkened Hunger

It was a bright and cloudless day in Alamos town. Just a regular old day where the sun rose and set. Darkrai was in the garden sitting underneath a tree getting some shade from the hot sun. It was getting to be that time of day where Alice would come to visit him. She would always bring him a Chople berry saying that it can warm up even the coldest of hearts. He knew she was joking about how cold his body was naturally, but he did enjoy the taste of them. As they were walking around the garden watching all the Pokemon play with one another, Darkrai started to have a hard time levitating.

"Whats wrong Darkrai?" Alice asked.

As he managed to get himself leveled he said "It's nothing I just tripped there a bit."

As she help him up a bit she thought(Tripped?, but how?)

They continued on their walk around the garden when suddenly Darkrai fell to the ground.

"Darkrai, What's going on?" "Are you in pain or anything.?"

panting heavily, "No...just a bit..tired."

As she saw her friend on the ground gasping for air she decided that there was no other option. "As much as you dislike it, I'm going to take you to the Pokemon center to get you checked out."

Darkrai sneered at Alice when he heard her say that. "Now don't give me that Darkrai, I don't think your in any position to argue with me."

He disliked that place with a passion. All the lights and weird equipment just gave him the creeps even though _he _was the God of Nightmares. Alice knelt down and pulled one of his arms over her shoulders and tried to pick him up. Darkrai was too weak to levitate so he formed his legs underneath him so he could try to walk. It took them 20mins to limp to the Pokemon center but as soon as they got there Darkrai took a turn for the worse. He fell the ground unable to get back up. His eyes were wide open but they could not see anything. His body was limp and he was unresponsive.

"Darkrai ... Dark … are … OK?"

His mind was starting to fade out the outside world as his eyes slowly closed. Nurse Joy had her Chanseys quickly carry him to the exam table and hook him up to the life support system. The door slammed shut and the Emergency light came on. Alice was sitting in the waiting room panicking about her friend.

(He seemed fine there for a while but what happened to him. It couldn't of been the Chople berries I've been giving him,could it. But he said that he loved the taste of them so that can't be it …oh, please be alright.)

After 3 long hours Joy came out of the emergency room with a not to pleasing look on her face. "Alice can I talk to you in private in my office?"

As she walked nervously with Joy in the office she wasn't prepared for the possibility's of the situation. Joy offered her a seat on the couch in her office. As she sat down Joy brought up a chair and sat right in front of Alice.

"Now I have some good news and bad so I'll start with the good news first." "He's currently in a some-what stable condition." "He has regain consciousness but is very, very weak." Joy reached for Alice's hands and held on to them for emotional support. "Now brace yourself for the bad part." … "I don't think he's gonna live much longer." "My guess is a couple of days."

Tears started to fall from Alice's eyes "But...how?" "He was just fine this afternoon."

"I know but when I took blood samples from him they showed some interesting results." "He seems to have the right balance of nutrients to support a physical body but the way how the blood cells were shaped and colored reminded me of a practice case I had to do in nursing school." "After going back through my papers I came across it." Joy reached over to her desk and gave Alice a piece of paper. On it, it had a picture of a Gengar with some symptoms and medical data.

Confused Alice responded "What does this have to do with Darkrai?" "He's a dark type, not a ghost type."

"Yes, that I know but this case describes a situation if a Gengar were starving."

"Starving?"

"Yes, Gengar rely mainly on dreams as it's source of food." "They will still eat Pokemon food to help support their physical body but for their soul they need something else." "So that's my hypothesis about what's wrong with Darkrai."

While examining the data sheets Alice said "It had to of been when we had the Gods of Time and Space here battling it out." "He must of used up all his reserved energy." Alice looked up at Joy and continued "And since he's a nice Pokemon, he probably didn't consume any nightmares to regain his strength." "Otherwise people might of said some bad things about him."

"That has to be it Alice."

…

Joy went over to her desk and got some tissues, as she handed Alice the tissues she calmly said "If you want, you can go talk to him, he's in room 7." Alice grabbed the tissues and dried her tears, then quietly got up off the couch and walk towards the room.

When she got to the room there was no way she could hold back her tears. Darkrai had Iv's hooked into him with a bunch of machines monitoring his condition. As she sat down in a chair next to the bed he woke up.

"Darkrai, why didn't you tell me?"

For some reason he knew exactingly what she was talking about when he saw tears flowing from her eyes and the worried look she gave him. "Because I just couldn't feed on the town's dreams right after I saved them." "They would try to banish me if I tried to"

…

"Even after doing my best to save them, I still think that they fear me."

… After a long moment of silence Alice said. "When was the last time you truly eaten anything?"

Darkrai looked away from Alice. He was scared at what her response would be if he told her. But he was basically on his death bed so what did it matter. "When..your grandmother was your age, and it was... her dream."

"Why didn't you tell me this Darkrai?" "You know that I would of helped you any way I can."

.. "That was the same thing she said as well, and I almost killed her for it."

Alice just stared at him with horror. "How... could you!" "She befriended you, let you live in the garden, and that's how you.."

"SILENCE!"

Alice nearly fell out of chair at his sudden outburst. Darkrai was starting to cough up blood. He quickly turned towards her gasping "It's … not like … I _wanted_ to." After minute of coughing and gasping for air he finally said "Alicia insisted that I consume as much as I could of the nightmare I gave her so I would never have to again."

…

Tears started to form around his eyes "It was the most filling dream I'd ever consumed." "That's when my other, more darker self took over." "I felt terrible at what I did." "All the violent images I showed her, all of the horrible things I did to her body … I did unforgivable things to her."

Alice feeling pity for the poor dark creature leaned towards him and embraced him. "It's ok my friend." "I'm sure you tried your best to stop yourself."

As she released the embrace Darkrai replied "But the one thing that surprised me the most was that she... forgave me... she _forgave_ me." "How could anyone forgive someone when they did the things I did to her?"

"Well, she knew that you didn't mean to do all that so that's.."

"But you have no idea, what I did to her..these were things that _Arceus_ _itself_ would never forgive."

There was a long silence after what Darkrai said. Alice decided to break the silence. "Well I'm sure that by now you have a better grasp of your powers than you did when you knew my grandmother."

"It doesn't matter, I told myself that I would never do that to anyone again." "No one should have to go through that again so I may live." "I'd rather die a hero not wanting anything, than a hero who expects something in return so I can live."

"But I don't want to loose my protector and most of all my grandmother's friend due to what other people might say about you wanting to consume dreams for sustenance." "If anything you deserve it." "And I don't care what you think but I want you to consume my nightmare like you did with my grandmother." "

But!"

"But nothing, I'll gladly give up my life as a price to pay for your help!"

Darkrai could only look as he saw Alice's determined look in her eyes. He even knew that it was pointless to argue. "Hm, just like your grandmother." "Fine if that is what you want."

"Then its settled, we'll get you to my place so you can do your work." Alice got up and went to find Nurse Joy. Darkrai sitting there could only think of the horrible things that happened last time. (I just hope that this time I don't go to far. I should have been condemned for my actions.)

Alice and Joy with her Chanseys were walking in when Darkrai snapped out of his little thought. He notice that Joy had a needle (A NEEDLE!) Darkrai attempted to get out of there but to no avail as two of her Chanseys easily over powered him in his condition.

"Don't worry, this is just to give you some temporary power so you can get your strength back." Darkrai just stared wide eyed as she walked closer with the needle.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon never have or will ( although it would be nice) All I claim ownership to is the side story plot I thought up of.

( ) will indicate thoughts

_author's notes:_

_This is your last warning. This chapter contains some violent scenes that not all audiences will like. For example it has tentacles, a little body distortion , through and through tentacles and some blood and puke. You have been warned._

Darkened Hunger

Part 2

Joy brought the needle closer and closer to his arm, Darkrai winced in pain as she injected the medicine into his arm.

"There, all done." "See it wasn't that bad"

Darkrai started to feel some of his strength return, and felt great. He got off the bed and started to levitate off the ground as he usually did.

Joy said "Now don't get too carried away with using your powers. This medicine will only last a short while. Until then, don't use your powers until you start to consume dreams."

Alice turned to Darkrai "You hear that?" "Now form your legs and lets get walking to my house as quickly as possible."

Darkrai still had some lingering thoughts of the last time he went through all of this. Alice quickly snapped him out of his thought when she grabbed his arm and started to pull him with her. Both of them were silent as they walked along a sidewalk to her place. Alice was still holding onto his arm for dear life. Darkrai started to blush a little as his mind wandered back to the days as he and Alicia would take strolls around the city with her holding onto his arm tightly.

He would always complain about it and Alicia would always say that she would never let go no matter what. And every time he would complain she would always bring herself closer to him, allowing him to feel her warmth. After time he cherished that warmth he felt from her since his body was always so cold. But after she past away, it felt like a part of him was missing. His warmth was gone. All that was left was cold. But when Alicia's granddaughter, Alice, came into existence he could start to feel the warmth again from afar. And when she came to know him after the events from the Gods of Time and Space, he felt that familiar warmth he loved so much from her and cherished her so much.

"Darkrai, we're here."

Darkrai snapped out of his daydream to notice that he was standing inside of her house. A nice place. 2 stories tall 3 bedroom and 1 bath. It was decorated with figures of Pokemon and musical instruments. Sheets of music laid everywhere in her living room.

"Sorry for the mess but I wasn't expecting company."

"Its ok" Darkrai quickly responded.

"So … is there anything special you need, to do this or …"

"All you need to do is sleep and I'll be able to take it from there" he interjected.

Alice looked up at the clock which read 8pm. "Well I usually don't go to bed until 10pm so we'll have to find something to do till then"

…

…

Darkrai broke the silence "Do you have any picture of your grandmother?"

Alice looked at him with amazement. All this time she knew him he never once asked this. Even though her grandmother was the one he warmed up to.

Darkrai notice the look Alice was giving him and quickly turn his head down. "I'm sorry, it just I haven't seen her in a while"

Alice quickly interrupted him, "Of course I do." "Let me go get them here quick."

Alice dug around in her cabinet and brought out two huge photo albums stuffed with pictures. Each album had to be 3 inches thick. They both looked over each picture. Warm memories coming back to each of them. Darkrai gaining a friend when he was hurt, and Alice learning how to use a leaf whistle to produce soothing music. It was 9:50pm when Alice got up and excused herself. Darkrai watch as she went to what looked like her room with a huge smile on her face. As she pushed the door shut part way he went back to examining the pictures.

…

(Of all the good things humans have done in the past, this has to be the best thing they have ever done. To be able to see my dear Alicia again. If only I could see her here next to me.)

"Ok are you ready there Darkrai?"

Darkrai quickly looked around to see Alice in a practically see through pink night gown and had her hair down verses her usually 'pigtail' look.

"Uhm … y...yes.. I'm ready." he finally managed to get out.

(she looks exactly like her.) He tried to hide the blush on his face.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed then." "I should be asleep pretty quickly from the long day we had." "See you in a bit."

Alice turned around and walked back into her room and left the door open. She crawled into the covers and turned off her nightstand light next to her and cuddled into the covers as much as possible. It didn't take her too long for her to fall asleep.

Darkrai walked into her bedroom holding a picture of Alicia. He looked at it. It was a picture of her when she had a baby, Alice's father. (God even when Alicia was your age you two look exactly alike … Well as much as I really hate to do this) Darkrai set the picture down on the nightstand. He looked at Alice sleeping peacefully on the bed. He grabbed the covers and brought them up to her chest to tuck her in. He gave her one last look as he brought his hands up.

Under his breath he spoke the two words he disliked so much

"_Dark Void"_

Alice was walking along peacefully in her dream. She was in the garden playing with all the Pokemon. Not a care in the world until she heard a loud explosion in the distance. She exited the garden to see the Gods of Time and Space destroying the town. But instead of them fighting each other, they teamed up and went on a rampage. She looked to her right to see her friend Tonio and his Drifblim running towards her.

"ALICE RUN!"

Palkia landed right in front of Tonio and roared deeply. It opened its mouth and let out a huge Hyper beam right at the two. Tonio and Drifblim were instantly vaporised by the power of it. Palkia turned around to find Alice in shock as her friend was just killed before her eyes. Alice quickly started to run as fast as she could but, to no avail as the Water Dragon was much faster. Palkia flung one Aura sphere after the other at Alice. Each one getting closer and closer. One of them got really close to her as it exploded right by her feet and flung her 50 feet in the air. She was screaming as she fell towards the earth, eyes closed until she realized that something caught her. She opened them to see a familiar blue eyed and white wavy haired creature hold her. Darkrai set her down on the ground hard and charged at Palkia full speed. He rammed into Palkia's stomach hard. Palkia tried to grasp onto Darkrai but instead started to throw up blue blood. Darkrai pulled back and held his hand by Palkia's head. He formed some dark energy and pushed out a pulse of raw energy which sliced off the god's head. Palkia's head and limp body came crashing down to the ground and blood spurted everywhere and partially covered Darkrai. Alice watched with horror as she saw her friend lick up the blood that spilled onto him. Dialga barreled down towards Darkrai only to get stop short by his fist. Darkrai's claws glowed dark purple as he slice Dialga into smaller bits. Darkrai landed a ways from Alice and started to walk towards her.

"Th.. thank.. you for "

"SHUT UP!"

…

"Whats the matter with you Darkrai?"

"Nothing I feel great." "Whats the matter with _**you**_?" .. "Aren't you scared?" "To have the God of Nightmares right here before you would be a very scary thing indeed."

"But I'm not scared, Your my"

"I am not!" "All that you are is a source of food for me, nothing more."

Darkrai stood right in front of Alice with an intimidating look in his eyes.

"But..But I thought"

"You thought wrong." He said coldly

With that he took his hand and back handed her across the face. The force of it threw her to the ground, and made her cheek bleed due to his claws.

"I cause pain and suffering to anyone who crosses my path." "I'm able to find out what everyone fears." "Even fears that they don't know about." "I _**am**_ the God of Nightmares!" "And even _**you**_ will fear me."

Alice's eyes started to tremble as Darkrai reached for her with his claws. She instantly started to flail around trying to avoid being grabbed.

"So that's how its gonna be?"

He put his hands together and formed a huge dome of dark energy around them. Alice got up and started to run as fast as she could to escape it but it was too late. The dome had engulfed her and had her trapped like a Rattata. She tried to run another direction when she noticed that something got a hold of her leg. She bent down to free her leg only to have a black tentacle grab her arms and restrain her. Alice yelled and struggled with all her might, but the more she did the tighter the tentacles gripped and slithered about on her. Darkrai appeared before her chuckling.

"Let me go this instant."

"Oh my dear I can't be doing that yet." "Not until I find out what you fear the most in this world." "And the one thing that I know you fear quite a bit is pain."

Darkrai opened his hand and formed a black whip in it. He then took it and crack a soft whip across Alice's thigh. Alice screamed in pain as the whip took a little piece of flesh with it. Darkrai only stood there licking his lips at the sight.

"Please Darkrai, Stop!"

Darkrai only smiled wider as he gripped the whip and unleashed a fury of attacks on her, hitting every spot on her body. Each hit tearing up her clothes and skin until she was practically naked before him. Darkrai stopped to catch his breath and Alice hung there with her head low cough and gasping for air from all the screaming in pain. Darkrai looked at her and studied her. He notice that she was still trying to struggle, mainly to cover herself up.

"Now I know what you fear most."

Alice quickly looked at him horrified.

Darkrai flung himself forward and punched her in the gut to knock the wind out of her. As Alice bent her head over coughing and trying to regain her lost breath Darkrai brought his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"_You're afraid of being raped"_

Darkrai backed away as Alice made direct eye contact with him.

"You wouldn't!" She quickly snipped at him.

"Oh, I would."

Darkrai held his hand out in front of him and summoned more tentacles from the shadows. Each one slithered and grasped Alice around places that would make anyone struggle and squirm. Darkrai walk right up to Alice and brought his mouth up to her's and forced a kiss on her. His tongue prying at her lips trying his best to get past the barrier to explore her mouth. He took one of his claws and started to finger Alice's most private area which took her by surprise as she let out a quick gasp.

That's all he needed for his tongue to get in and explore the regions of her mouth. After caressing her tongue with his he could sense that she was gonna bite down on his tongue which he countered by sticking his whole claw into her slit. Alice moan loudly as he broke the kiss and started to finger her wildly. He poked and prodded at her to find the most sensitive spots inside of her. He took his other hand and roughly grabbed one of Alice's breast and started to massage it roughly. Darkrai released his grip on her roughly which accidentally put a fine line cut on her breast. He then proceed to run his razor sharp claws ever so gently across her skin. The sensation of his claws just barely touching her skin excited her and it didn't take too long for Alice to get off even though it was just his claws violating her. Darkrai could feel her inner walls clenching tight around his claw as she let out a little bit of juices from her orgasm. He pulled out his claw as she panted lightly hanging from the tentacles. Alice managed to regain some of her senses and started to struggle again cursing at Darkrai. Darkrai just chucked as he slipped into the shadows.

"If you thought that was bad you haven't seen anything yet."

Alice looked around in fear as she saw a tentacle slowly creeping up towards her slit. Alice struggled even more to escape but the tentacles stretched out her arms and legs and held them down firmly. All she could do was watch as it slowly penetrated her. She let out a gasp as the tentacle inched its way in, but it suddenly stopped as it hit a barrier.

"Oh, looks like I get to take your virginity."

"NO, please don't, not like this!" "I wanted to save it for a special day"

"Which is TODAY!"

The tentacle pushed with tremendous force as it broke through her hymen and pushed its way up to her cervix. Alice screamed in pain as her virginity was taken in one fell swoop. Darkrai didn't give her any time to recover and started to rape her. Her moans of pain started to subside and was replaced with pleasure. Picking up on this he summoned another tentacle and made it's way to her ass. Slowly it started to prod at it in an attempt to loosen her up a bit.

"Please stop, not there!"

"SILENCE!" "The only thing I want to hear from you is your painful screams."

Alice started to notice that the tentacle in her slit was starting to get thicker and thicker and Alice screamed more and more from it stretching her until it was about the thickness of her arm. This time it pressed powerfully on her cervix in an attempt to get into her womb. Alice just moan in pain at each thrust it did until it pulled out three-quarters the way and thrusted in with all its might.

It pushed right past her cervix and pressed on the inner walls of her womb. Alice responded with a blood curdling scream as the tentacle was distorting and bulging out her womb. Then Darkrai sent the tentacle by her ass in to explored her regions. Alice watched as she could feel and see the tentacle violating her entire body. Through her moans of pain she begged him to stop. But he just said.

"Time to silence that mouth of yours." "I'm starting to grow weary of it"

Alice started to feel extremely sick to her stomach and threw up what was in it proceed by the tentacle that entered her ass a moment ago. For what seemed to be forever Alice was getting rapped one by one by each tentacle Darkrai summoned. He had taken the one out of her mouth since her spirit was long broken, which excited him. The life in her eyes was about gone when he picked up on something she mumbled.

Darkrai awoke to see that Alice was in her bed, moaning, and struggling.

"Oh no, what happened?" "Don't tell me it happened again!"

He examined her body noticing that she was completely drenched in sweat and quickly placed his hand on her forehead. He instantly saw the dream she was having. He quickly pulled his hand off and looked at her again.

(I'm sorry, but I told you what could happen.)

Darkrai took his hand and placed it on her forehead again and released her from her nightmare. Then he ran out the door as fast as he could.

(I'm sorry but this is for the best for both of us)

Alice awoke panting heavily looking around and noticed that Darkrai wasn't around. She heard the front door get forced open. She quickly got up out of bed and ran after him. Alice could she him a little way up ahead even though his skin is jet black.

"Please stop Darkrai." "Stop!"

"Leave me alone." "Its best for me not be around people." "I don't want to hurt you!"

"But you didn't see I'm still here and I'm ok."

Darkrai could feel his full strength coming back to him. He quickly melted into the shadows to evade Alice.

"Please..Wait Darkrai!"

After seeing him disappear she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Alice quietly cried "Please don't leave me." … "I knew what the risk was but I was willing to do anything for you." … "It didn't matter if I gave up my life." … "I still do it again If I had to." Your my protector, my hero...my...true love." … "I FORGIVE YOU DARKRAI!"

Darkrai who was already 5 blocks away heard her and recalled the moment when Alice mumbled something in her dream (She...said..I forgive you.) which helped him snap out of it. He quickly turned around and doubled back towards her. Alice cried heavily for what seem like forever when he started to reform himself from the shadow he disappeared in. He walked over, knelt down and said "Do you mean that?"

Alice looked up and said "Why wouldn't I?"

…

Darkrai embraced Alice and started to cry. Alice returned the embrace.

"Its ok Darkrai, its all over now."

"Thank you for forgiving me"

…

"I always will my love"

_Author's notes: and there we go. The last part to Darkened Hunger. Sorry to all the Darkrai fans, I made him a little wussy at the end. But hey oh well. Drop me a review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading._


End file.
